


Rules of NEST and the Ark

by Lightyearsquirrel



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Inspired by "Survival Tips for NEST Rookies", List Fic, Prowl likes lists, basically everyone is here
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightyearsquirrel/pseuds/Lightyearsquirrel
Summary: Prowl has a list of rules for rookies - and certain established crew members - at NEST and the Ark.警车为巢穴和方舟号新入职的工作人员和几位特别的老成员罗列出了以下数条规定。Chinese translation of https://archiveofourown.org/works/11004045/chapters/24514119Original work by fandom_susceptible who has all the credit.
Relationships: minor or background relationships
Kudos: 2





	Rules of NEST and the Ark

**Author's Note:**

> *号后内容为译者注释。

1.请勿将擎天柱和威震天曾是兄弟的事告知人类。他们曾是公认的好兄弟，但不是亲的。

a.特别注意，禁止在通天晓和幻影附近提起这件事，他们俩会非常的不开心。两者都是被擎天柱所承认的兄弟——前者是一条流水线下来的亲兄弟而后者是义兄弟。

2.不要对赛博坦人解释家庭的概念。如果有人类原因感到好奇，请询问医务人员，TF联络人，通讯人员或者爵士。

3.请勿回答任何关于“预言”或与神话传奇相关的问题。人类容易对此感到不适。

4.未经许可，请勿以任何形式重涂人类的代步工具。盖洛威长官在看到他的银色奔驰变成闪亮的粉色时并不开心。（我们知道是横炮和飞毛腿做的，但没有证据，所以无法惩罚他们。）

5.请勿改变或建议任何赛博坦人去改变他们的的变形形态以符合人类的流行文化。变成蝙蝠车的声波并不像你想象的那么好笑。

6.请不要告诉新成员铁皮会吃了他们。铁皮从不喜欢食用有机物或人类。他以后也不会喜欢的。

7.请不要为了吓唬新成员而在他们面前随意变形。人类方面的顾问早已疲于处理由此导致的精神创伤。

8.请勿在新成员困倦且手里端着咖啡的时候鸣笛。（看着他们泼了自己一身的反应并不如你想象的那样好笑，铁皮。）

9.请勿评价任何交通工具的外观。TF很看重他们的外观，你不会料到他们收到负面评价后会是什么反应。同时，当你赞美一辆普通的汽车时他们也会毫不犹豫的嘲笑你。

10.请勿打扰救护车。除非有谁在流血或受伤，惹恼任何一位医务人员都是不明智的行为。

a.击倒同理。

b.药师同理。

c.甚至急救员也同理。

11.在停有黑色GMC的区域请小心。铁皮喜欢在没有戒心的新成员身上做恶作剧。

12.领袖不得让自己处于任何不必要的危险中。（擎天柱更新：领袖可以照顾好自己，警车。）长官，艾丽塔一号对此有她自己的看法。

13.一位TF此刻身处于赛博坦并不意味着他没有机会踹你的后挡板。女金刚们尤其记仇。

a.人类也无法免责。

14.女性金刚们不喜欢别人对其装甲的平滑度品头论足，就好像人类女性不喜欢别人对她们进行解剖学评价一样。

15.赛博坦人的生理结构过于复杂，无法用性别进行解释。幻影不喜欢别人用女性代词指代他。认为霸天虎军队中的大力神是有机生物的人都已经死了。

*大力神Strika：是Beast Machines猛兽侠中的角色，而非G1中的合体金刚。

16.所有的TF都学习过如何区分人类性别，但有时他们仍然会弄错。请不要把它认为是在故意针对。（这一条同样适用于TF，幻影和大力神的报复是非必要的举动。）

17.除非你准备好了要听一个冗长无趣故事，请不要询问铁皮身上伤疤的来由。

18.不要去鼓励铁皮或杯子。无论他们在做什么，他们都不需要鼓励。

19.在咨询长官和两位以上的塞星工作人员之前，新成员不得将赛博坦文字纹在自己身上。（上述塞星工作人员不包括铁皮和爵士）

20.在咨询长官和两位以上的人类工作人员之前，新成员不得将人类文字或标志喷涂在自己身上。（上述人类工作人员不包括神子，山姆或艾普斯）

21.请勿尝试驾驶汽车人变成的载具。你是坐在他们的身体里面，并且尝试控制他们。最好的结果是你被丢在马路边上。（大黄蜂例外，他允许人类来驾驶。但是没有TF会喜欢从不征求许可就想驾驶的人。）

22.不要将食物带入汽车人体内。原因无需解释。

23.当你离开你的护卫TF时，请你带走所有的个人物品。蓝霹雳对兰诺斯家孩子留在他车内的尖叫鸡已经留下了心理阴影。

24.不要对TF的涂漆提出任何建议，特别是双胞胎，击倒以及轮胎。这是比较私人的事情。

25.不要邀请任何一位塞星人去欣赏怪兽战车，撞车秀或任何包含汽车故意碰撞的活动。在赛博坦，这是一件非常血腥的运动。

26.双胞胎是角斗士。请不要让他们为你做出任何示范。原因无须解释。

27.巢穴中，汽车人士兵禁止私斗。所有的训练都必须在铁皮和杯子的监管之下进行，所以不许以训练为借口私斗。

28.巢穴中，人类士兵禁止私斗。所有的训练都必须在艾普斯，兰诺斯，神子和大黄蜂的监管之下进行。

29.请勿询问关于大黄蜂发声器的问题。

30.要求啰嗦减速如同要求蓝霹雳闭嘴。目的无法达成的同时，以上两位会给询问者会造成心理阴影。

31.TF不在乎你的衣着不代表他们赞成你的穿着。

32.人类不了解你的武器不代表他们不会注意到。

33.禁止和其他物种的成员调情。原因无需说明。

34.禁止和工作人员调情。他们中的大多数有自己重要的“某人”，而没有“某人”的工作人员对此根本不感兴趣。

35.拉斐尔可以理解甚至讲赛博坦通用语。但你不可以请求他教你。你知道自己是什么水平的人。

36.禁止在任何可能接触到塞星生物的地方发起“行动”游戏。游戏的哔哔声在所有塞星方言内都非常令机不快。

37.请勿尝试再现上条中提到的游戏哔哔声。TF，尤其是你的搭档，对其产生的财产损失都不会感到愉悦。

38.请勿尝试再现塞星语言，任何形式都不可以。人类可以求助拉斐尔提高对塞星语言的理解，但是TF对你做出回应的尝试心无感激。

39.如果你不知道某些用词的含义，请不要重复。特别是曾被铁皮，爵士，克劳米娅或阿尔茜用过的词语。那些很有可能只是塞星脏话。

40.如果你不认识人类词汇，请上网搜索。如果是脏话，请勿重复。

41.兰诺斯全家都在铁皮保护之下。不尊敬或将其中任何一人置于险境，你将会知道铁皮为何被称作“行走的军火库”。

42.铁皮的一个弱点是所有生物的幼生体。对此肆意评论后果自负。

a.救护车也一样。

b.两派的飞机也一样。

43.擎天柱和通天晓曾经被称作奥利安·派克斯和迪恩·派克斯。只有特定的TF可以这样称呼他们。请将自己排除在外。

44.幻影是一名贵族。他不喜欢别人发表基于他自身阶级的评价。

45.啰嗦，幻影以及击倒都是极速星人。不要打赌他们三个之中谁最快。在地球上没有能让他们平安完成且所有人都赞同的比试地点。最终幻影总是会赢。

46.在击倒身边提到打击后果自负。

a.在阿尔茜身边提起挡板和飞过山同理。

b.在过世的人类和TF曾经的搭档好友身边提起他们后果自负。

47.大黄蜂曾经是个迷你金刚。这是他很私人的事情。

48.请不要拍击任何TF的机翼，无论对象是追踪者，直升飞机或任何有门翼的TF。这些部位非常敏感，拍击通常会导致疼痛。

a.更新：未经许可，禁止触碰门翼，转子和机翼。

49.禁止以任何理由将横炮和飞毛腿分开。

a.帝释天三龙小队同理。

b.三重金刚同理。

c.所有的同胞兄弟同理。

50.警车和爵士不是兄弟。不要询问细节。

51.警车和路障不是兄弟。不要暗示此事。

52.不要假设两位TF之间有亲密的联系，除非得到他们的直接承认。没有人会因此感到开心。

a.人类之间的亲密关系同理。（尽管他们的麻烦会少一些。-爵）不要更新清单了，爵士。

53.女性人员均在艾丽塔的管控制下，她们只能在艾丽塔准许的范围内行使行事，女性人类和女性TF都一样，非常公平。这点与男性人类不同。（很可能是来源于克劳米娅的建议和期望。）

54.塞星人对性别形象有不同的概念。幼生体更多的是由男性们而非女性们照料。

55.追踪者们喜欢幼生体。你不可以要求见他们的幼生体，因为他们的保护欲望非常强烈，所以经常禁止外来者去见幼生体，除非小家伙已经成长为一架自立的小飞机。

56.人类无法成为可持续飞行的飞机。请不要帮助他们实现这个愿望。（我说的是你，弹弓。）

57.克劳米娅和铁皮是火种伴侣。不要指望这能让他们两个脾气好一点点。甚至连威震天都不再犯这个错误了。

58.录音机的磁带不是他的孩子。（发条和喷射例外。）

a.声波同理。（没有例外。）

59.无论红蜘蛛的声音多么尖利，他都不是女TF。对于那些当着红蜘蛛面暗示以上内容的成员，医护人员不会再对其提供医疗帮助。

60.银箭恐高。这不意味着他不能将你带到令人窒息的高度并且在你呕吐的时候把你丢出去。俯冲已经懒得救那些做傻事的人了。

a.弹弓和空袭对此没有一点同情心。

61.不要提出坐在飞火驾驶舱中的请求，他会忘记你的存在然后变形。我们不需要被压扁的同事。

62.银箭并不热爱冒险。但他有足够的能力去惩罚那些轻视他实践能力的人。

63.未经许可，不要给任何TF起外号。例子如下：

a.克劳米娅不是克克，克劳米或者米娅。

b.飞毛腿不是飞飞，飞仔，飞飞仔，腿仔，毁灭之飞或者任何除飞毛腿以外的名字。即使他的双胞胎兄弟也很少被允许用昵称。

c.铁皮不是皮叔，除非你被允许这么叫。

d.救护车不喜欢救救车这个称呼，老救的外号只属于铁皮。

e.轮胎不叫公主，冲突初始色，氖信号，旗帜或者公举举。无论双胞胎怎么说都不能用。

f.擎天柱不叫阿擎，擎天之柱（这个外号到底是怎么来的？），大擎以及除领袖，长官之外的所有称呼，除非你得到许可。

g.只有爵士可以叫条子。警车就是警车。

h.蓝霹雳不叫小蓝。

i.威震天不是威子，威威，大威或总是失败的邪恶军阀。

j.只有红蜘蛛的僚机可以叫他小红。更新：叫叫同样禁止。无需说明。

*这一段的译名真的尽力了，想知道更贴切的名字请走链接查看原文。

64.请勿暗示女性TF比不上男性。她们已经没劲再拦着克劳米娅了。

65.不许在小兰诺斯附近说脏话，她是个小神童，理解能力很强，甚至能你回一句塞星通用语。（安娜贝尔。-兰）谁教你们兰诺斯少校用我的平板了？

66.未经许可，兰诺斯少校不可进入警车的办公室。

67.只有部分特定的工作人员可以对擎天柱和通天晓说“放轻松”。

68.如果一个TF大到走路的时候地面都在震动，那么你应该知道惹怒他们是错误的选择。

69.希望观察能否吸附而向TF投掷磁铁的行为是禁止的。磁铁是吸不上的。巢穴对于TF的报复行为不负任何责任。

70.只有工作人员可以更新此清单。爵士，铁皮，艾普斯和神子不具有此项资格。

71.未经铁皮允许，不得载兰诺斯家的任何一位成员上路。

72.方舟二号的全体人类将会被指派一位TF搭档或监督者。如果你不知道他们的搭档，就默认为大黄蜂。即使他不是该名人类的搭档，他也一定知道其搭档的身份。

a.巢穴的所有TF都将被指派一位人类搭档。如果你不知道他的搭档是谁，请询问拉斐尔科迪或罗素。他们是联络长官，会解决此项问题。

73.未经汽车人，追踪者以及人类政府许可，私自开设“官方网站”将会带来严重后果。

74.为霸天虎送去“礼物”将会导致严重后果。

a.即使那些闪亮的东西会让他们疑惑好几天。-兰

75.闹翻天和飞火早就过了磨合期。他们的兄长已经疲于纠正错误了。

76.铁皮对小兰诺斯（安娜贝尔）有很强的保护欲。未经允许，所有TF都不得与她有任何形式上的接触。

a.兰诺斯夫妇能够照顾好他们自己的孩子，不需要来自博派战斗人员的帮助。-兰

b.铁皮有异议。

c.铁皮可以改改自己的习惯。

d.渣的，我不同意。你可需要点时间来说服我。-铁

e.参见规章70。

77.克劳米娅对铁皮，直射和飞火有很强的保护欲。如果你不想再要自己的头，可以故意将他们置于险境试试。

78.将擎天柱看做母机是无可容忍的。他是加速的照料者，但这不会让他成为一名母亲。

a.对擎天柱任何形式的不尊重都是无可容忍的。-艾

b.艾丽塔放话了。-兰

79.发表对救护车“床头癖好”的看法将会遭遇袭击头雕的扳手攻击。

a.杰克医生用他的橡胶板手学习到了同样的技能。这一条对他同样适用。-兰

b.击倒也很擅长投掷各种医疗器械，不同于上述两位的是，击倒在运用刀片和尖锐物时一点也不会犹豫。

c.所有的医务人员都有很好的准头。

80.红色警报的妄想症并不好笑。对于这点的玩笑甚至评论都是不被容忍的。

81.在地面震动的时候不必即刻请求疏散。有很大几率是大型TF路过或千斤顶的实验室再次爆炸。确认震源以及灾害扩散情况后再上报。

82.禁止所有工作人员及士兵在任何时间，任何情况下进入千斤顶的实验室。无论有无人类要素，那里都是非常危险的地方。

a.人类要素？-兰

b.人类的出现似乎会提升15%左右的爆炸可能性。

c.人类提升你们在战争中的赢面可不止这么一点。-兰

d.这是另外一码事。

e.更新：以下人员同样禁止进入千斤顶的实验室。

铁皮，杯子，横炮和飞毛腿，所有雷霆拯救队队员，烟幕，飞火，闹翻天，啰嗦，小横炮及所有机器恐龙。

83.禁止触碰你无法识别的所有物品。

84.禁止一边按下有无法识别的或塞星语言的标志一边询问“这是做什么的？”你的好奇心不会掩盖你对自己以及周围环境造成的破坏。

85.不要让千斤顶接触任何流言终结者。无论铁皮怎么说都不行。

86.不要在千斤顶，铁皮，艾普斯或神子周围说“这附近好安静”或与以上内容接近的话。

87.不要在盖洛威长官经过的时候要求铁皮展示他的大炮。（即使是兰诺斯少校也不行。）

88.不要试图让盖洛威长官感到不适。

89.罗伯特·艾普斯禁止与雷霆拯救队队员行动。他的搭档是银箭。

90.丹尼和罗素，萨拉和安娜贝尔是未经军事训练的平民。博纳斯一家是救援队成员，不是军事人员。他们不应被当做士兵来对待。-兰

91.刀刃和凌云不是同一个TF。他们已经多次被人认作同一个机。

92.大街和追捕不是同一个TF，他们总被认错，大街对此错误实施报复的可能性较大。

93.消防车，热点和热浪不是同一个TF。消防车在安保小队中，热点是护卫金刚。至于热浪，他是个救援金刚。

94.不要将TF的身份与他们的变形形态联系在一起。许多成员都有相同或相似的变形形态，但这并不意味着他们相似或有任何意义上的联系。

95.在飞毛腿和横炮故意更换喷漆且变形为车辆形态的情况下，将他们认错的人不会受到惩罚。

96.救援机器人们不在军事管辖的范围内。如同医疗单位一样，他们的程序是为了帮助有需要的人而诞生的。请不要干预他们的行动。

97.无论是TF或是人类，都不喜欢关于他们年龄的任何发言。-克

98.博纳斯警官有权更新此清单。

99.啰嗦是一名军校学员与救援队新手。他还未决定选择哪项职业。无论他跟随哪个队伍，请将他视作其中的一份子。如果他未跟随任何一个队伍，请立即上报。

100.TF的全息投影由他们各自的实际需要确定，并不是他们变成人类的形态。飞毛腿不喜欢别人嘲笑他的女性投影。

101.如果一个人类走向你并且以博派长官的口气说话，不要嘲笑他们。所有的TF都有全息投影。嘲笑你的直系长官并不是一个明智的决定。-兰

102.追踪者们并没有穿“高跟鞋”。他们的足部装甲由推进器组成。他们不喜欢负面评价。

a.给新兵蛋子们注释一下，“足部装甲”就是指“脚”。-兰

103.不要给小兰诺斯（安娜贝尔）提供绘画用具并且忽视其使用的位置及对象。擎天柱和铁皮可能会容忍她的行为，但是其他TF也许不会。

a.一位不愿透露姓名的TF坚持教她如何正确的绘画以便让她集中注意忘记搞破坏。谢谢你，大家都知道的无名氏。-兰

104.活动室的地板不是岩浆地带。请不要在家具之上来回跳跃。这是军事基地，不是幼儿园。

105.蓝霹雳的赌池是非法的。一旦发现当场查处。

106.不鼓励进入TF口中“你们之中没有一个敢去”的地方。违禁者重则停职开除，轻则会为你的搭档造成很大困扰。

107.如果你可以开车，请不要让汽车人载你。

a.更新：尽量少乘大能耗车辆。如果可以骑车，请尽量不要开车。

108.尽管塞星人的听觉以及其他感官非常灵敏，进门前敲门进门后打招呼仍然是必要的礼貌。对红色警报尤其注意。

a.巢穴不会赔偿因惊吓红警而导致自身伤亡的愚蠢之徒。

109.如果你需要与富勒，盖洛威和警车谈话，请记得提前吃一点食物。这需要花一点时间。-兰

a.富勒不在此列之中。另外，需要科学家解说的会议情况同上。-兰

110.高级特工，汽车人，追踪者不应给出错误的建议。但是在他们的建议被忽略的时候，请睁大双眼或光镜关注一下情况。

111.请勿将汽车人或追踪者当做巢穴的吉祥物。在报复方面，他们都很有创造天赋。-兰

112.在任何情况下，请不要称一个塞星人作“它”。原因无需说明。

a.称人类为“它”和“小宠物”同样不可取。-兰

113.“都是铁皮的错”并不是一个好借口。

a.更新：改为其他人名也不行。

114.无论汽车人的变形形态再像，他们也不是你的专职司机或出租车。除非他们自愿帮你，请你走路或奔跑到训练与汇报地点。

115.如果一个汽车人邀请你玩远离或抓旗游戏，在你同意之前先问清楚他们要用球还是旗子。-兰

a.更新：TF和人类之间的任何肢体接触游戏均被禁止。TF也许能注意到身边的人类，但每名人类必须由值得信赖的TF陪伴，以避免不必要的伤害。

b.更新：所有的TF都禁止在巢穴内玩发射游戏。

116.不要低估雷霆拯救队队员和特别行动队队员。他们很乐意告诉你为什么。（参见《与特动队相处规则》）

117.千斤顶和格兰尼不得接近，除非身边有同等经验且危险系数较小的科学家监督。

118.禁止与爵士调情。参见规章33与34。

119.医务人员将不再对忽略规章79的智障进行救助。-救

120.医务人员不得出于恶意拒绝实施帮助救助。（我指的就是你，击倒。）

121.飞毛腿和击倒看起来很合得来。对于接近他们两个所造成的后果，巢穴和汽车人不承担责任。

122.不得请求飞毛腿为你喷漆。他只会做成他喜欢的效果。


End file.
